Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{8} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 38.8888...\\ 1x &= 3.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 35}$ ${x = \dfrac{35}{9}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{8}{9}}$